


Sam & Jack screen cap fic: The octopus pun

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic: The octopus pun

[Pun not mine, based on this post](http://weknowmemes.com/2012/12/how-many-tickles-does-it-take-to-make-an-octopus-laugh/)


End file.
